Secret Admirer
by timburtonluver28
Summary: After the cantina incident Grell is taking even more heat from William, ti's gotten to the point where he feels completely worthless. Can a romantic secret admierer boost his confidence? Will get mature later on.
1. A Bouquet of Roses

The darkened room smelled faintly of cinnamon, the scarlet walls not quite assisting with the lack of light. The redhead sighed, propped up with about a dozen pillows across the whole top length of his feathery soft bed. Everything in the small room screamed of femininity, the different shades of red reflecting different levels of passion.

The reaper that sat propped up on the bed was absentmindedly fixing up his toenails, applying paint over the old and mostly chipped away coat. It was nights like this he hated, the middle of the week, today the paperwork was never ending and tomorrow it would be the same. He would have to slowly pick through it until it was done, but as each day dragged on that seemingly simple task was getting harder.

Whoever came up with "The Tortoise and the Hare" and coined the moral "slow and steady wins the race" had never been buried up to his ass in paperwork. Not only that but he didn't have to sit in a plain white office room all day where the only sort of "culture" or "art" to be seen was an eye chart, a sort of tacky attempt at a joke about how heavily reliant on and how uniquely personalized every shinigamis glasses were. That pathetic person also didn't have someone constantly neglecting and badgering him to "get his work done" while you were already contemplating hitting your head on your desk until your brains plopped out of your ear just to escape boredom.

Grell sighed, fanning his toes with a crimson Chinese fan; he was almost done the task he had hoped would get him some entertainment. He removed the cotton that separated his toes and looked over his work, deciding there was nothing else he could do to further the job along. He contemplated having a bath but he had just taken one that morning and he didn't want the makeup he had so recently layered on to run.

This mundane existence was pure torture for the impulsive redhead. He was still being punished for the "Jack the Ripper" incident which was really, the most entertainment and passion he had seen since he had joined the damned dispatch. He loved his job to a certain extent but GOD, it was JUST SO BORING!

He thought back to the red clad Madam, he owed it all to her, the person he was now was because of her influence. Before he had met her he felt stifled, conformed. He wore the uniform, he stayed in line, and he was one in millions of death gods. That was before he met the Madame.

Now he had a dangerous reputation, the title of "rogue" further contrasted him from the horrid uniformity of the dispatch. It was a name that shone as boldly as the red he refused to take off. He owed it all to her, the life they lived and the pride they showed in their colors had inspired him to break from the norms of the office.

Grell admitted now, even though she had given up on what it was they had worked so hard to achieve; he regretted killing her. Her death like everything else wrong with his life was caused by an act of pure impulse. She had abandoned him, leaving him to fend for himself and the dream that they had worked so hard to realize… was completely and utterly shattered. With a sudden twinge of anger wracking his heart he had ended her, bathing the dull grey alleyway with her blood.

Since then there was nothing but failures on his part. He was still paying for what he had done to the Madame and now… now he was also paying for a failed mission aboard the Cantina. He remembered how he had tried to play off being harassed by Will while he lay still and face-down in the icy water.

The look in Will's eyes… the RESENTMENT he had held towards Grell… it made him completely nauseous. Even though Ronald was with him and had also failed to bring down the ancient shinigami they were after, the one he believed was such a gentleman up until then, Will seemed to be blaming Grell entirely for the entire fiasco. He missed the days he and Will were close, Will could be so affectionate and comforting, it seemed with the passing of time those emotions had rotted away; just as eventually and old married couple come to hate each other.

He ran a hand through his tresses, gripping a handful of the locks near the sides of his head and pulling. He vaguely noticed the tears that ran down his cheeks and smeared his makeup, when he broke down like this every so often, a lot more frequently in the last month, it was nearly impossible to reverse his mood. He cuddled into a bunch of pillows, imagining he was in the arms of another, trying to calm himself.

This was what he truly longed for, someone to be with him, to make him feel loved, make him feel like a bold and vibrant lady, one of a kind. Instead he was seen as a lazy, disobedient, unpredictable, unstable, and worst of all, immoral office slut. He knew that's what they thought of him; he had heard a few, some seeking an easy lay and thinking of him, while others simply gossiped about what a disappointing failure he was and inquiring as to why the dispatch still held onto him.

He began to sob gently, wishing that someone, anyone was with him in that moment; someone to wipe away his tears and whisper in his hair how special he was to them. He wanted to nuzzle into their body and to take in their scent as he reveled in the feeling of their arms around him, their hands stroking down his body comfortingly. He began to hiccup as he curled into himself attempting to stifle his pitiful noises.

A sudden insistent knocking came at his door and he wiped his eyes. "Coming" He called in a wavering voice, crossing the room in nothing but his nightshirt and his favorite pair of red lace underwear. He peeked out of the door, blinking in confusion as the hallway outside his room stood empty.

He looked down at his feet, feeling something against the tip of his big toe. He blushed and with trembling hands picked up a lusciously thick bouquet of blood red roses. He looked both ways down the dark hall, turning inside and vaguely noticing that it was precisely midnight.

He plopped on his bed, moving aside some of the foliage and smiling at the few stems of baby's breath hidden throughout. He buried his face in the soft petals, inhaling the scent of the roses before he noticed something fall out of the bouquet and flutter to the ground. He bent and picked up a small white card that had been hidden inside the foliage.

He bent and picked it up, noticing elegantly sprawled writing in dark red ink. He did not recognize the text, it was very distinct and he felt he had seen it once before. He read it over carefully, his face turning even redder.

"To my dear beautiful princess~ please accept these crimson reminders of you as a symbol of my affections. Sincerely, your loyal knight~3"

Grell looked at the roses and smiled, hugging them to his chest, surprisingly finding them already cut and de-thorned with a little pant food packet hidden in the leaves. He took them to the sink and arranged them in a vase, mixing the plant food in with the cold crisp water while his heart skipped in excitement, he had a secret admirer?

He placed them by his bedside and smiled at the thought. Maybe William had noticed his mood and sent him a gift? Maybe it was someone else he knew; maybe it was someone he didn't. Either way tomorrow he would start with Will; with his acting skills he could coax it out of him easily.

He read the card over again and put it on the bedside with his glasses so he remembered to take it with him to work in the morning. He got under the fragrant and soft covers, curling up with a smile. As he dozed off he completely blocked out the sound of his knight's retreating footsteps.


	2. Would You Be Willing To Meet Me?

Early the next morning, the raven was seen at his usual spot, having arrived there and sat down at his usual time… precisely. Everything in his office was aligned precisely; even the paperwork he had to shuffle through was in neat stacks on the corner of his desk. He sat back in quiet and non-expressed satisfaction, ready to start the day. Without any interruptions he would be able to finish by the end of the day.

"W-ill-iam~" came a painfully familiar flamboyant voice as said distraction walked into the room. William's eye twitched as he saw Mr. Sutcliff's attire. Grell walked in and casually sat across his desk, his office skirt riding up over his nylons as he wore red stereotypical secretary-like attire.

As Grell crossed his legs the skirt that ended just above his knees rode up even more and one red heel moved into William's line of sight. "Good morning William~" He sang, giving a toothy smile tucking a loose strand of crimson hair behind his ear that had escaped from his up-do. William sighed, rubbing his temples as the other batted his false lashes and started to actually LIE across his desk.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job Sutcliff? Furthermore… what in God's green earth are you wearing?" Will inquired, not pleased to being interrupted this early into his workday. "Don't you like it Will?" Grell pouted smiling at him and pulling him close by his tie. "My Knight~" He purred before William started to push him off forcefully using the butt of his scythe.

"I don't have time for this, go change into some regular clothed then get to work or I'll personally have someone come stand in the room with you and make sure you do what you're supposed to." He ordered. "B-But William…" He was interrupted yet again with a cold glare from William. Usually he found his icy personality to be invigorating but his particular attitude… re resentment, it was frightening. "Go. Now." He said sternly, making Grell swallow hard.

Grell nodded "O-Ok Will" There was no humor in the other's eyes, Grell shivered as he left, not pleasantly this time. No, William was definitely not the one who sent the flowers. The resentment Grell saw in those eyes were too deep rooted, and his constant refusal of the redhead was always serious. Besides, every time Grell's birthday came around Will stayed his cold self and never got Grell anything… if he did it was usually a card or a tie, nothing with any sort of thought put into it.

He treated him strictly as an employee and not one that he cared to get to know all that well. Grell laughed at his foolishness and held back tears, getting back to his room. He threw off his clothes bitterly and looked back to the flowers before he felt the note in his pocket again.

He wouldn't give up on finding his admirer! He groaned at the remembrance of his work and put on his usual attire. He walked slowly to his office, slumped over dramatically; making it clear he wasn't happy with what he was off to do.

He sulked as he plopped down in his chair. How could anyone expect him to work with all this mystery around here? He looked over the cantina file and huffed; he couldn't help but get lost in the eyes of the ancient reaper whose photo was tucked so delicately into the folder.

He drifted off into his fantasy land, his fingertips brushing over the smooth surface of the photograph. He had thought the man was different, but those… those ABOMINATIONS were unforgiveable, and how he had so carelessly hurt Grell's face! It should have been common knowledge that you never hit a lady in her face.

He touched the place now where the cut had been, truthfully he admitted that it wasn't really that bad of an injury and was gone in a couple days. As well Undertaker hadn't really MEANT for the glass to hit him. In addition, Grell knew that Undertaker's abominations were made with good intention, just as the road to hell is paved. The redhead secretly pocketed the photograph and went to work, sick of looking at the messy papers around his office and knowing they would not disappear unless they were filled out.

He had stayed in the office late that night, returning to this abode at around nine once all of the papers were dealt with. He combed out his hair in a mirror, watching as it smoothed out with each stroke through, the lovely crimson cascade falling over his shoulder. He put away the comb and lay back on the bed in his nightshirt.

He blinked and remembered the important items in his pockets, quickly fishing them out. He kept the card close to his chest as he looked over the picture again. He wondered vaguely if the Madame was walking around somewhere as he rolled over onto his stomach.

What was he doing? Why had he taken this photo? Sure Undertaker was handsome… no… more than that… downright AMAZING but… still… he was a deserter!

Grell jumped ad a loud knocking came at his door. He jumped up and ran for it in excitement, throwing it open when he reached it. He squeaked as he came face-to-face with William.

"W-Will" He swallowed hard, his heart thudding from more shock than excitement. "Congratulations Sutcliff, you managed to actually get your work done for once" he said coldly making Grell back up a bit, intimidated by the tone of the other's voice. "T-Thank you?" He chose his words carefully.

William looked at him "You did everything right too, surprisingly… I just thought I'd come to inform you that for now you are off the hook for your screw-up…" He turned and walked down the hall, not giving Grell a chance to process his words. Grell finally registered what he said and his heart sank, did William really believe he was that incompetent? He felt tears well up and he fought them back, what was wrong with him? He was never this sensitive before…

He heard a something drop and wiped at his tears, struggling to see what it was. He looked down and flushed at a small box and another note. He took it inside and opened it up to find some home-made sweets and a brilliant red-ribbon chocker with an elegant silver dangling skull and cross at the front of it. He smiled, popping a heavenly tasting hazelnut truffle into his mouth as he skimmed the note.

"To my Princess~ I anticipate that are eager to find out who I am, I hope we can meet face-to-face soon, please give me your answer and leave it outside your door. Sincerely, your knight~"

Grell smiled and flushed; a rendezvous? How romantic! He turned over the card seeing two options scrawled on the back that he assumed he was to circle. A "yes" and a "no"

He grinned and grabbed some of his favorite quill and some red ink, drawing a heart around the answer "yes" in addition he took a little lipstick and put it on his thin lips, kissing the card and rubbing a little perfume on the corners before leaving it outside his door as the note had asked him to.

He kept his ear to the door and listened. He had no intention to try and find out his "knight" and his identity THIS early on, he just wanted to make sure he had gotten it. After about five minutes of silence he opened the door, the card having vanished without a sound. He closed the door and rushed to his bed, giggling like a schoolgirl as he flopped upon it.

He hugged a few pillows with a smile, this was getting exciting! He started to drift off, trying to picture his knight, imagining them meet, Grell in an elegant dress and his admirer in shining armour. He knew he would be tall, handsome, and of course, he would have the most amazing eyes, Grell just knew he would.


	3. Where Have All the Gentleman Gone?

The next morning the fiery redhead opened up his green/yellow eyes and groaned. He vaguely smiled though, it was Friday, finally. Shinigami had a full-time yes, but they also took shifts.

The shifts acted like this, there were day shifts, and night shifts, each consisting of an equal 12 hours. Monday to Friday was the usual operating period for full-fledged shinigami. On the weekends as the normal reapers rested the students would take over, it would allow them to get experience in the field without interrupting their weekly studies.

Grell was sure that Ronald would have another party planned, but he wasn't sure he would attend it this time. He climbed out of bed, stretching a bit before he froze, remembering the night before. He stole to the door, opening it slowly and carefully, making sure no one saw him without him looking his best.

He smiled to see a new note, a crimson one this time. He picked it up carefully before William appeared fuming. Grell screamed and jumped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"W-Will! You… You scared the DEATH out of me! What on earth are you doing here so early? It… It isn't even office hours yet!" He complained.

"Shut it Sutcliff, I have an assignment for you" he shoved an envelope in the others face. Grell swiftly stuffed the other node down the back of his panties, his nightshirt covering it further as he took the new note in his hands. "There's some business at the Phantomhive manor I want you to attend to, I have no time for dealing with that foolish butler you're so fond of." William growled.

Grell's eyes immediately lit. Sebby… He was going to see his Sebby? He grinned and all but squealed, maybe that dark, handsome butler who played the knight piece to that BRAT of a chess-player for so long had decided to be HIS knight instead~?

"I'll get right on it!" he accepted almost immediately, turning swiftly without thinking to go back into his room and get dressed. Will blushed and felt his eye twitch was he saw the rectangular shape hidden both in the bottom of Grell's… "Panties" and slightly under the crisp nightshirt he wore. He rubbed his temples and shut the door "be back by noon Sutcliff" he barked and walked away, he didn't need to get any more involved with that insane failure of a reaper.

Grell excitedly rummaged through his clothes, he most certainly wasn't going to show up in front of his Sebastian wearing drab old work clothes! He threw on a cute and (not surprisingly) red ensemble and went on his way to the phantomhive manor. The note still sat in his clothes that were strewn across the floor, its existence temporarily forgotten.

Grell moved swiftly across the grounds, crimson fabric swishing across his lithe body. He saw Sebastian in an upstairs window, the kitchen Grell guessed by his attire. He smiled and when he saw his demon leave to the next room he took his chance.

The crimson eyed male came back, opening a pantry to get the sugar needed for the cake he was baking. He could smell something womanly… not a woman itself… just feminine, a shinigami. He opened the door to find none other than Grell Sutcliffe splayed across the frame of the pantry in a seductive pose with slightly seductive attire.

"Sebas-chan~ I've come for you~~ my black knight~!" He batted a false lash at him seductively. Sebastian grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the closet. "I thought I told you that you are not allowed on the grounds anymore Sutcliff" he told him coldly, taking the sugar out of the cupboard and plopping it on the counter as he pushed Grell to the side.

Grell flushed "U-Uhh… William sent me here on some business." He looked at the thick icing Sebastian was using the sugar for and his mouth watered. "Can I have some?" he asked; his hand already moving towards the bowl. He let out a yelp as Sebastian brought a spatula down on his hand.

"Don't contaminate the icing" his glare was icy and made Grell cringe. He turned his back on the other again as he mixed the ingredients, an air of cold indifference making the redhead back up. He realized with a shudder that this demon was not his "knight" either.

He placed the envelope on the counter and took a few steps towards the window. "U-Um… if you have any questions just contact me… and if you do not abide by the terms the dispatch will pay you a personal visit." He stated, his voice wavering. He left after Sebastian curtly nodded and the silence stung him once more.

He walked down the street, pulling his clothes closer around himself. Usually he wouldn't let Sebastian or any of the others get to him… he had convinced himself that they just weren't in the mood or that they were busy or that they were just naturally cold. He could tell now that that wasn't it… it never was. It had taken this whole business finding his "admirer" for him to see just how indifferent they were toward him.

He found himself in a familiar part of London; looking to the side he saw the long since neglected shop. In just a couple weeks the morgue had fallen into disrepair. He recalled a time when he was welcomed there, whenever he got hungry or rejected like he was now he would be greeted here with warm tea and cookies.

He felt tears welling, where was that traitor now? He was just as bad as the rest… just as cold for leaving the way he did… even if he was on the lamb… after they had gotten so close, how could he have just left like that? Without taking him…

He shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? He checked his watch and rushed back to work, the last thing he wanted right now was more punishment form William.

He walked slowly to his room that evening, the day had been hard but finally it was over. He closed the door behind him and noticed the envelope still on the floor, still in his clothes from that morning. How could he have forgotten about it so easily?

He rushed over to it, picking it up and taking it out, his eyes scanning over the page. "Dear Princess, meet me on Saturday at the top of the big ben tower promptly at midnight. I will be dressed so you can easily spot me. Sincerely, your Knight 3" it read. He smiled and hugged the envelope to his chest; it was finally happening!

He scribbled down some things, he would need a dress, something nice to wear; surely this mystery guy would dress like a knight, so he would make himself into a princess. He left a little slip of paper outside his door at around midnight, the same time the gifts had appeared the past few nights.

He then went to bathe, not entirely sure if it was possible for him to get any sort of sleep that night. A shadow moved down the hall and double-irises fell on the note outside the door of his maiden. He picked it up and grinned wide at the elegantly scrawled message.

Again there was a kiss on the note, and again it smelled like the other's perfume. He tucked it away into his clothes before he vanished into he darkness. The message "I accept" though not read aloud seemed to reverberate throughout the empty halls of the dispatch.


	4. A Romeo and Julietesque Romance

The next day was full of preparations, a shopping trip in London proved to be a worthwhile excursion. By the time he had returned he had a whole new look. He studied himself in a mirror, amazed at how much he actually looked his part.

His hair was in half way up-done; the rest was curled elegantly and cascaded down his back. His dress was red of course, but elegant and very princess-like, as were his flat-bottomed shoes. His curves stuck out amazingly, he looked like a fair maiden alright.

He spun in the dress, the skirt and fabric moving in an almost enchanted manner. He smiled and added his accessories, a rose corsage for his hair, a modest necklace and rind over silk gloves. He struck a little pose in the mirror, he was dressed to kill~

He looked at the clock, if he was to meet his knight he would have to get going now. He snuck off the dispatch grounds and stole into the night. The night air seemed to be filled with electric excitement, it make his body shiver and shuddered under the silky fabric of his attire. His moves were a bit clumsy, but effective to getting him where he needed to be, he arrived at the foot of the great structure just as the clock droned midnight.

Grell stared up at the structure, the large moon behind the tower, making it difficult to see. Lo and behold though, there was a faint silhouette atop the structure. The silhouette seemed to spot him and decided to jump.

Grell gave a slight cry of surprise as the form plummeted from atop the tower, falling rapidly to the ground. He closed his eyes, shielding himself from the sight and possible debris of the impact. Strangely enough he heard a simple thud, like someone landing on their feet.

"Princess?" a familiar voice confirmed, taking the red head's hands gently from his eyes. Grell's voice caught in his throat as very gorgeous and unforgettable eyes met his. "Y-You…" he choked out, an even more memorable grin creeping across the other's face.

"Surprised?" His knight asked; bowing and kissing the back of Grell's hand. The red reaper bit his lip, what should he do? Undertaker smiled and turned his face up to look at Grell.

The red reaper gasped, in his eyes there was incredible affection he was sure no one had shown him before, not even the Madame had eyes filled to that extreme DEPTH with such feeling! He shivered a bit and averted his eyes with a blush. "I… I never even dreamt it could be you…" he stuttered before he heard the other stand.

"Are you going to turn me in then? After all this?" The mortician asked calmly. Grell felt his chin being tipped up gently by Undertaker. He shivered and closed his eyes, dear God… how long had it been since he had been touched so softly?

His eyes slowly opened, only to be taken right back to staring into the others. A delicious cherry red blush spread across his face, even under the makeup. Slowly he shook his head, his thick lashes fluttering slowly and gently with the grace of a butterfly's wings.

"No… I won't…" he answered, so softly the mortician had to strain to hear. He suddenly found himself forcefully pulled into the other's strong arms. He trembled hard, his hands on the other's chest, trying to push him away as at the same time he expected to feel blows. He was taken by surprise as he felt a gentle hand caress his face and tip up his chin.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the other lean in. His eyes went wide as a passionate but gentle kiss was placed on his lips. His eyes slid shut and he almost fainted, this tenderness he was sure was nothing he had experienced before.

He was gasping once the other parted despite the kiss staying simple and tender, like that of a young child and a parent would share. "You must have a lot of questions" he stated, his arm slinking around Grell's waist, making him blush even more and make a small surprised noise. Undertaker chuckled gently "mind coming to my place? We can quell each other's…. curiosity; there~" he remarked, his one hand playing with Grell's sensitive ear.

Grell hesitated even as he let out soft pleasing noises. He didn't want to go anywhere alone with this rogue; he could very easily jeopardize the dispatch by doing so. However… there seemed to be an air of sincerity about the Undertaker, despite his bold moves.

He smiled suddenly, his hand stopping the others hands before clasping them together. Damn the dispatch, it wasn't like it had ever accepted him, no part of it had; neither the system nor the people unlike this gray knight seemed to. He nodded slowly, his voice reflecting a seductive sort of solemnity as he responded.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea"

With that he was picked up and carried off bridal-style by his knight. His heart seemed to soar higher than he could remember, higher than all the blood and passion in the world could get it to. He was still unsure yes, but something about this seemed so right, he didn't mind letting his impulses taking over this time.


	5. Pardon Me

The hideout Undertaker had been talking about Grell would have never imagined. When he imagined anyone being on the lamb he would have expected them to hide someplace dark, dirty and abandoned. It was no surprised how shocked he was seeing the large and seemingly fully functioning almost manor-like wooded cabin out in the centre of the forests just outside of London.

"What…. What is this place?" Grell asked quietly as the man holding him landed on a makeshift balcony.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind, I built this a quite a while ago… back when I first retired in fact. I figured I'd make a nice little sanctuary for myself, it seems to have proven itself to be much more than that to me now." He chuckled.

Grell shook his head "no, not at all..." he looked around the yard and into the treeline, Undertaker fumbling for a key to get inside. The wind picked up and Grell relaxed, the trees rustling soothingly and his hair and dress picking up creating a crimson contrast in the black-as-coal night sky. He vaguely felt a warm hand cover his as he held into the railing of the balcony.

"Shall we warm up inside? I'll make us some tea" he smiled, getting a shy nod from the other as he followed him. Undertaker shut the door again, locking it as Grell crossed the room and sat on a comfortable chesterfield in front of a blazing fireplace. "You look lovely" the other purred by his ear, before placing something warm around his shoulders.

"Keep warm while I brew our tea, alright? Then we'll sit together and you can ask me whatever you like." Grell nodded and blushed watching him leave. On closer inspection Grell saw that undertaker had draped his very own robes around his thin shoulders. He took the fabric between his fingers and sniffed it tentatively, finding himself lost in what he could only assume was the other man's cologne, it smelled both earthy and sweet, and he assumed whatever scent it was… he liked it.

He blushed and dropped the fabric as the other re-appeared in the doorway with a piping hot pot of tea and a couple elegant cups on a tray. He smiled and set them on a small table in front of the chesterfield, handing Grell his tea gently. "Careful now, not to burn yourself" he urged gently, Grell smiling and giving him a nod of thanks.

The other plopped down beside him, blowing on his own cup before taking a swig of the beverage. "Did you think of what you wanted to ask me?" he asked casually as Grell rolled the petite cup between his hands. "Of course…" He said; his eyes fixated on the still steamy liquid.

The other came closer and purred with a sensual voice right against his ear "what would that question be?"

Grell squeaked and dropped the tea on himself, he yelped before he frantically started fanning the tea stain. Undertaker caught his hands and swiftly took the other's dress off. "Pardon me milady; that was my fault… are you hurt?" he asked, the sinewy dress crumpling to the floor and Grell covering himself with a tomato-red face.

"Y-You knave!" He growled before he heard the other chuckle once more. "I said I was sorry" Undertaker repeated, kissing the pouting Grell's forehead before wrapping him in a red silk blanket. The redhead blushed and his looks softened a bit before he responded "Sorry doesn't save my dress now does it?" he turned his face away from the other.

Undertaker smiled gently, a hopeless look on his face. "Right you are my dear, I'll have it restored in a jiffy" he started, picking up the delicate dress carefully. He stopped by the door and gave his head a bit of a shake.

"You always cause me to act so useless~" he more said to himself then Grell before he disappeared into the dark hallway. Grell flushed and touched over his heart, feeling the all too familiar stirring beneath the skin. He sighed and sprawled across the comfy space, pulling the blanket around himself more, relishing in the feel of the fabric sliding over his skin.

He drifted on the border of sleep when he felt a cool hand on his protruding leg. "Don't fall asleep quite yet princess" his knight pleaded, kissing the other's ear. Grell mewled a bit and moved into the touch welcomingly.

Another chuckle echoed as the redhead slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the man who knelt beside him. Undertaker bowed his head slightly "how can I atone for my previous actions?" he asked, gently taking Grell's hand and kissing it. Grell opened his mouth to respond; but thought better of it, sitting up instead so the material slid off his splendid skin luxuriously.

"I think you know how~" he said with a sensual grin, putting out his leg, making undertaker use his palm as a resting place for the heel of his shoe. "Ooh? What am I to do with this?" The other grinned, taking off the other's shoe and brushing his lips up Grell's leg. He started from the tip of the other's toes and ended at his kneecap; kissing it gently and making Grell bite his lip.

The redhead playfully pushed the other back using the ball of his foot to shove his shoulder backwards a few inches. Undertaker smiled up at him and caught his foot. "You'll have to me more forceful than that!" Grell smirked, batting his thick lashes at the other.

"Yes princess~" the other gave a mock bow before swiftly moving so Grell sat in his shoulders, his lower-self right against Undertaker's face. He cried a bot and grabbed the other's hair as he began walking towards the bed on the other side of the room. "U-Undertaker!" he cried before he was carefully dropped off the other's shoulder onto the bed.

The other laughed gently pulling the blanket off of the other and nuzzling into his flat stomach affectionately. "Your body is gorgeous your highness" he muttered against the creamy skin, making Grell giggle a bit at the sensation. The giggles changed to heated moans as the other began to kiss, lick, and nip all over his body, removing each accessory with care.

Grell finally gave an especially pleased cry when the other found and bit a very sensitive part of his neck. He panted and felt the other's hand teasing up and down his inner thigh. "U-Undertaker…" he whimpered, stopping him.

Undertaker smiled and looked up at him "Too soon? Or do you just not trust me?" He asked non-threateningly. Grell bit his lip "I… I just need a little more time" He answered, feeling a little sink in his stomach at his own words. Undertaker nodded in understanding and smiled, kissing the other gently before pulling away.

"I never rush a lady; take as much time as you need and… if you change your mind you're always free to leave." He got up and started heading to the door. "A-Ah, wait!" Grell called, making the other stop in his tracks. "Yes?" His eyes fell on the other, making the redhead heat up like a stove.

"Why… Why would you jeopardize yourself like this… if you just thought I was going to leave?"

"Because Grell…" he sighed "because I've loved you for a long time now… and I never had the nerve to speak up. Then with what happened aboard the Cantina… I thought I had lost you for good. So I thought… "I've lived a good long life, if there's ever a time to get myself killed it's now" and with that I decided to at least try and confess my true feelings to you."

Grell swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head "Y-you didn't lose me…" he said hoarsely before he felt lips being pressed to his temple.

"I'm overjoyed that my princess would give her failure of a knight a second chance~"

Grell giggled gently before he yawned, undertaker laughing at the cute sound. He laid the other back and held him from behind as if he were a porcelain doll. "Wh-What are you doing?" The redhead asked, his heart thundering against his ribcage.

"You're tired aren't you? Get some rest princess… unless… you want me to leave?" he started pulling away before the other grabbed onto his sleeve. "N-No… please… stay." He relaxed when the other settled back down and kept him in his arms. They both eventually drifted into sleep, both males content with the other's presence as they found comfort in the other's body and scent even in their dreams.


	6. Castle

William shifted in his seat, feeling something was amiss. Even though it was Sunday he usually saw more of Grell than he was currently. He hadn't seen even so much as a splash of the other's characteristic red around the office so far.

He sighed, he was worrying too much, it was still early, not only that but Grell usually used the weekends for parties and his little outings. Still though, as he sipped his coffee he was almost certain the other's presence was missing. He decided to just question the other on Monday, for now he would use this strange feeling of absence as a reason for relaxation.

Grell woke and smiled, moving into the other's arms comfortably. He felt good, even though every one of his senses had been screaming at him, he hadn't given himself up to the other. With what the elder had said to him last night though, he was sure sleeping with him wasn't that bad of a move.

Over the years he had learned how to tell if the other was lying, and with the incident out of the way he felt there was only one more secret left he had not uncovered about the other. That could wait, for now, he felt nothing but the urge to seduce this attractive male, and claim him for his own.

With a mischievous grin he slipped out of bed, trotting over to an open bathroom and slipping inside. He started the shower, the sound of running water rousing the mortician from his slumber. "Mm… Grell?" without thinking he made his way to the bathroom, his mind hazy.

He blinked awake when he saw Grell, standing just outside the shower, the last bit of his clothing hitting the floor. The elder blushed and covered his eyes with his hand "s-sorry, I didn't know… excuse me." He muttered, turning to leave. "Hold up there handsome~" The other purred grabbing the other by the coat.

"Yes?" The other paused in the doorway, feeling two feminine arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into the washroom. "Some knight you are, leaving me unguarded while I bathe!" Grell scolded him playfully, his fingers playing over the buttons of the other's coat. "Come join me in the shower won't you?" He purred against the other's neck, trailing a few kisses along his jaw.

"Of course princess~" The other responded, taking the other's hand off his chest and kissing it, just before he began to strip. He followed the other into the shower after taking a moment to watch the water seductively roll down the contours of the redhead. Their bodies pressed together in the cramped space, Undertaker wrapped his arms around the other's narrow waist, burying his face in the red lock, now damp and perfumed.

Grell gave a soft moan as the other's lips began to teas his neck back and shoulders, ivory teeth occasionally brushing his overly-sensitive flesh ravenously. The relationship between the two slowly switched from "knight and princess" to "little red and the big bad wolf" as both became more heated. Finally the flame ignited as the undertaker's teeth found the one spot on Grell's neck that caused his body to bend in a way that was just too good not to try and replicate.

He spun the redhead around and pinned him to the shower, observing the look of shock on his feminine face. Slowly the redhead let show a Cheshire grin, cupping the other's chin. "What a bold move, my own knight attacking me!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Undertaker chuckled and bent, licking up the length of the other's slender neck. "It's hard not to get carried away when I have such a tempting goddess standing before me" he muttered. "I'm a goddess now am I?" Grell purled, gripping the other's hair and holding back a moan as the undertaker's nails danced over his skin.

"You always were." Undertaker grinned, boldly lifting the other by the rear and making his wrap his legs around his own thin hips. Grell squeaked before running his hand over the other's broad chest admiring the other's body while the other did the same. Words of love and admiration flowed freely as each whispered how much they desired the other.

Two pairs of eyes stared intently into each other's, the dark-lashed pair belonging to Grell hazing as the emotion in the other's made his head whirl and his heart flutter. He blushed as a pale hand caressed his cheek before sweeping through his vibrant locks. His grip on the other's neck tightened as the other softly chuckled at his reaction.

"Please… take me my knight" he whispered, his voice laced with desperation and want. "As you wish, princess" The other kissed him firmly, pressing him against the shower wall, their hips sliding together. Grell gave a gasp as he felt the hard-as-diamonds organ begin to slide against his slick entrance.

He shivered from both eagerness and insecurity, both of which melted away as he felt himself being filled. He arched and cried his body trembling; Undertaker took in the sight with half-lidded eyes. The way the light caught the transparent droplets combined with the erotic curves and expression of the other nearly drove him mad right on the spot.

Grell gasped and brought himself as close to the other as possible as he was suddenly rocked by a powerful thrust delivered by the mortician. "A-Ah! Undertaker!" he felt a little saliva threatening to escape as the male chuckled lustfully and began biting and licking along his arched chest. He gripped the other hair and gave a loving cry as the other captured his perked nipple, sucking and biting it hungrily.

"My beautiful princess" he purred, pulling his mouth away and nuzzling the ivory skin of the other. Grell blushed deeply, not used to his lovers expressing such desire, especially not in the middle of having sex. They would usually just fornicate in silence until they were satisfied, then they'd kiss him a couple more times... maybe… before they left.

As their bodies continued to move harmoniously, Grell felt his heart flutter and beat harder than ever. This lover was talkative, and embarrassing, but he didn't mind. The sounds he made assured Grell that his body was enough just to drive him wild, and the little statements he made caused the redhead to feel desired , unlike the others Undertaker could notice the most subtle things about him that completely gave away just how much he was feeling.

He cried suddenly as his legs were lifted to rest on the other's shoulders, making him reach a spot deeper than he even thought possible, He moaned loudly and trembled, forcing one eye open to see the mortician lick and kiss his ankle, nuzzling his foot adoringly before allowing Gravity to cause the limb to slide back into a secure spot. Grell held onto him tightly, his breath labored as he pressed his forehead to the others who leaned in.

Their eyes locked, Grell's overflowing with tears of pleasure and an over-whelming sense of happiness. Their lips locked and their tongues slipped against one another in heated caresses. Their movements suddenly became more wanton as Grell bit the other's tongue and in turn Undertaker started to suck the redhead's blistering tongue and lips.

Their desperate pants echoed out from under the sound of the running showerhead as each moved frantically against each other. Grell began emitting feminine moans as the other's lips and teeth met his burning skin at the same time as he struck a certain part inside the red reaper. "Hold on tight" Undertaker panted as he reached between their bodies and began stroking the other.

"N-Nah! Undertaker!" The other's toes curled and dug into the other's strong back; his moans temporarily blocking out the aroused chuckles from the other. "I love you… my dear princess…" The other whispered, making the tears Grell had been holding back leak down his face. "I… I love you too…" He responded before his mouth was claimed in one last passionate kiss before everything went white.

Grell cried out in the kiss as he felt himself being filled, the same time he felt himself give in to orgasm. He blushed and panted as he felt the other's body tremble in exertion as he carefully removed himself from the other. They both cuddled into each other despite they mess they had made as they both now stood on the shower floor.

Grell seemed to purr as his night began to wash him head to toe, giving gentle but passionate kisses to his now flowery skin every so often. He moaned quietly as the other got to his feet, adoringly licking and kissing it, ankle to heel, ball to toe. He seemed to become more driven as Grell allowed him to continue with the actions.

"Do you have some sort of foot fetish or something?" Grell teased, Undertaker's eyes flashing up to meet his.

The other smiled gently "No princess, but isn't this how one of your divine supremacy should be treated? Your loyal servant prepared to protect you at all times and constantly kissing your feet as they bow before your grace?"

Grell blushed hard, totally taken aback by the answer. "I… I uh… don't know… I'm nothing special…" he muttered before the other stood, kissing his cheek.

"You are so incredibly special dear Grell, and don't you ever forget it. To me there is nothing in the world more perfect than you… from your wonderful voice and personality down to your beauty and femininity. There is no one that I'd rather be with than you"

Grell suddenly hugged the other, earning a light-hearted laugh from the other who returned the embrace. They continued afterward to wash each other before they got out of the shower and moved to the bedroom. Undertaker kissed the other while handing him a red satin robe.

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast, mind starting a fire while I do that?" He asked gently, fixing the other's hair a little with his fingertips. The other smiled brightly and nodded with a dainty giggle. "Hurry back~" He purled, wrapping the housecoat around himself tightly, beginning to mess around the mantle.

With a satisfied smirk the flames took to the kindling and the fire began to build. Grell turned to the window of the balcony and began walking towards it. He slipped outside, taking in the fresh air as the wind played through his hair and brushed against his skin, pleasantly cooling him a little.

His heart seemed to flutter with the wind, especially when he felt the other's hands wrap around him upon his return upstairs. The moment of content was quickly ended with the hushed and frantic whispering of the other. Grell looked into the clearing and saw the familiar form of William, his stern expression changing into one of dismay.

"I never can relax when things are amiss… I was right to come looking for that red-headed idiot after all" he muttered to himself. He watched Undertaker quickly pull the other indie, seemingly locking William out as well. "This rogue behavior of yours ends now Sutcliff… I'm going to punish you both appropriately." He stated coldly, menacingly making his way to the grand shelter.

Grell was pulled back from the windows and doors by his lover, his heart pounding in his chest. Undertaker summoned his scythe "Don't worry; I won't let him take you… I won't…." Undertaker stood guard above him; he was truly playing the role of the night now. Grell clutched at the robes tighter, staying as close to the man as possible, he would have never thought this castle of his could have been found so easily.

And now he feared that one of them if not both of them, would pay a hefty price for their actions.


	7. Sacrifice

Both stood on-guard as they listened intensely for the all too familiar sound of the cold man using his scythe to intrude. Sure enough they heard the door being broken down and a death scythe being retracted, the sound of polished shoes leisurely making their way through the house. "Go hide" Undertaker told the other, pushing him back a little.

"B-but…" The other gave him a stern look, his hypnotizing eyes filled with a look of sickly concern. "Please" he begged, gripping his scythe. Grell shook his head and summoned his chainsaw.

"You may be my knight, but I am not about to let him take you away from me." Grell responded harshly. Undertaker gave him a small smile "please Grell, I promise… nothing will happen to me, now hide" he begged. Grell finally gave in, hiding in a nearby closet just as the handle on the bedroom door turned.

William stepped in casually, pressing a leaver on the pole of his scythe to get the head of the clippers to open. "Well well… if it isn't the retiree" William scoffed emotionlessly.

"Where is Sutcliff? He's quite overdue for some punishment you know… especially now that he's gotten involved with a fugitive"

Undertaker brought up his scythe and pressed the dull side into William's chest. "Stay away from him" he growled in warning, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It's not my call, it's the dispatch's and you know it, now step aside" William replied coldly.

"Never"

"Well then…" William fixed his glasses with the tip of his scythe carefully. "I was going to take you to our superiors for judgement but it appears that is no longer a real necessity. Because of your resistance I have been granted the authority to silence you." He was thrown back by a strike from undertaker's scythe against his own. "Go ahead and try… Mr. Subordinate~" Undertaker grinned madly.

William almost seemed to crack a smile as he pushed the other back. "Finally, with this I'll be promoted for sure. I'll get rid of two nuisances with one blow, you and Sutcliff" he nearly sang. "Now is that any way to talk about a lady?" The other growled and took a swing at the other, barely missing him.

"You're getting old" William stated, striking at the other with his scythe, only to have it dodged and used as a ramp. Undertaker ran up the shaft of the weapon as the blades were embedded in the wall. William struggled and yanked the scythe out of the wall just as Undertaker kicked his glasses off his face.

The other gasped and sputtered, landing on the floor, grasping desperately for the glasses that had shattered and flown halfway across the room. Undertaker held his scythe to the other's throat, grinning gently. "Give up…. If you leave here now I'll spare you… leave me and Grell alone." He bargained.

Grell watched from the closet, his breath all but erased. He smiled seeing the other at the mercy of his knight, his heart thudded heavily against his ribcage at the thought of them actually escaping, being free together for as long as they lived. All his hopes were crushed when he heard faint but all too familiar clicks coming from William.

He gasped as he saw the scythe settle into its deadly position. Grell recognized this move; whenever William found himself pinned like this he pulled this manoeuver. It never missed, glasses or not this move would find his opponent's heart; Grell sprang into action, barreling out of the closet.

Undertaker looked to his princess, the temporary distraction prompting William to spring his trap. The blades of the scythe shot forward, the pole elongating and shooting forward faster than the human eye could follow. Undertaker's eyes widened at the sound of the slice as it met skin, tissue, muscle and bone, tearing through them with ease.

Blood that wasn't his splattered and sunk into the floor and across his face, making him uttered a chocked gasp.

Grell's body slumped forward, his hands grasping the pole as he coughed up a large mouthful of blood. William's blind eyes widened and he retracted the weapon, Undertaker capturing the other in his arms. "GRELL!" He roared, grasping the other tightly, his tears flowing freely as he held the other. Grell smiled through his tears up at the other.

"You're ok… I made it…" he croaked smiling wider. "Thank the gods" he closed his eyes in gratuity, revelling in the other's arms. "G-Grell… Why? Why would you do something so foolish?" Undertaker pulled the redhead closer.

Grell smiled gently and touched his face "I'd rather be dead then lose my one and only knight. I…I would-n't be able t-to make it… without you… I love you too much…" he gasped for breath, trembling, his eyes threatening to slide shut. "Don't you dare Grell, stay with me princess… I… I can't be a knight if I have no one to protect… please… don't you know you're never supposed to sacrifice yourself for a lowly servant?"

Grell touched over the elder's heart "you were never a servant…y- you were the first one to treat me like a true lady… and that's all I can ask for… I would rather die happy that you loved me… than dying because I missed you so." With that his eyes closed gently and a few more tears rolled down his cheek. "N-No…" Undertaker stuttered touching the other's cheek. He chanted his name over and over like a curse before his blazing eyes locked on William.

"Help him" he frowned, William's eyes still wide in bewilderment. "I… I'm not sure…" William started before the other grabbed him by the collar. "HELP. HIM." He repeated, incredibly forceful.

The other gritted his teeth "fine, I'm taking Sutcliff back with me and I'll see what our medical ward can do for him…" he fixed his nose on his glasses and Undertaker smiled gratefully. "After that… I'm afraid you'll have to disappear… you and Sutcliff… no more experimenting or crimes against the dispatch. I want you two to vanish like two souls eaten by demons, understand?"

Undertaker nodded and smiled "thank you" he beamed, handing Grell off to the other. "Don't thank me just yet, will you promise to behave if I let you two go?" he asked solemnly. Undertaker nodded and crossed his heart "I've since given up on those so called "crimes" and I'll be sure Grell doesn't kill anyone, now please… HELP HIM." He repeated.

William nodded and got a portal ready "very good, I'll keep you updated on his status, under no circumstances are you to see him while he's in the care of the dispatch" he said coldly before disappearing. Undertaker sighed shakily, his mind whirring with worry. The smell of the other's blood polluted the air and added to the stress of the already broken-up retiree. If Grell died because of William's slow pace he would murder the idiot himself.

Ronald was the first to see the sight, his face lit up when he saw William but then the greeting was caught in his throat as he saw him carrying his bleeding sempai. "S-Sempai spears, what happened to Mr. Sutcliff? a-and where did your glasses go?" he scrambled. "Never mind that, take him to the infirmary right away, his life is at stake now go!" William barked, his normally neat hair falling out of place.

Ronald nodded and took his elder in his arms, rushing him to the infirmary. William sighed and watched the medical staff hurriedly take Grell on a stretcher, the usually cream face going ashen from blood loss. He rubbed his eyes, feeling them starting to ache as he strained his eyes.

As he went back to the glasses department, led by a co-worker he couldn't help but feel worry rise up in his chest. He wondered if he had been too slow, he felt guilty about what he had done to the redhead. Even though he acted strict almost all the time to the other, he was his first partner and was always there for him when he needed it. He didn't expect forgiveness from Undertaker nor Grell for this, he just hoped that letting them be together would at the very least bring him enough salvation so he could continue at his post.


	8. Fit For A Fable

Grell felt as if her were floating, he couldn't move any part of his body in the vast darkness. He wondered vaguely where he was, and why his knight was not beside him. He could hear murmuring and feel a little heat on his face as he struggled to make sense. Finally a piercing white light made him rush to the surface and he opened his blind eyes to the morning sun.

He groaned and looked around the painfully drab and painfully white room. He vaguely wondered if he was dead before he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Thank goodness Sutcliff… you made it."

"Welcome back sempai!" both William and Ronald greeted him.

"Mmm… Will? Ronnie? Am I dead? I must be… Willy actually sounds like he's showing emotion. I guess being dead thaws you out." He heard Ronald break down laughing. Grell guessed that this wasn't heaven after all; he could barely keep his eyes open even though he had just apparently awoken.

"Get some rest Sutcliff, I'll brief you on your situation later" William advised. He heard the two leave, William whispering something to Ronald who seemed astounded. Grell fought for a few more minutes before his eyes slid shut again and he fell into a deep sleep once more.

When he woke the next time he didn't feel groggy anymore like the last time. His room was abandoned and the sun reflected noon instead of morning as it had before. He felt a slight tugging pain at his chest.

He undid the cotton pajamas the infirmary gave and looked at the bloodied bandage over his heart. He winced and relaxed back into the feather pillows, he figured he'd have a rather unladylike scar there afterwards. Love bites, bruises, kiss marks, and scratches he could wear, bulky scars weren't really his thing though.

He noticed a scarlet blur out of the corner of his eye and felt along the table for his glasses. He found them and put them on with a relieved sigh before looking at the mass again. He blushed and felt his heart flutter at the sight of a vase of a dozen red roses, a note with his knight's handwriting on it.

He smiled and took it carefully reading through it. "We'll be with each other soon, get well my darling~ sorry I am not there now but William is prohibiting my visit until a later time. I'll have some things to tell you when I visit dear princess" there was no signature this time but he knew who it was from. He took a quick smell of the crimson flowers before relaxing back in the bed, suddenly drowsy once more.

He woke about three hours later to the feel of thin but soft lips against his temple. His eyes flew open and he grabbed the other around his neck, knowing exactly who it was. "O-Ooh! My my darling" the other chuckled "I wasn't aware you had awakened~" he purled.

Grell simply kissed the other's neck, gratefully pressing his face into the silver locks. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I was almost separated from you forever" He croaked, starting to cry, his body shuddering. The other rubbed his back and whispered words of encouragement as Grell came to the realization that William was with them.

"May we get down to business?" William asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Grell released his lover who held his hand gingerly, kissing his knuckle as the raven shuffled through a few papers. "I've arranged for you two to stay in an isolated part of the countryside… any world possessions you have should be packed up by promptly 6:00PM as the dispatch will be going to both of your dwellings and taking the appropriate measures to… are you two listening?" He asked.

"What did you tell them?" Grell asked gently, playing with Undertaker's braid. The other pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "Due to unpredictable circumstances Mr. Sutcliff and "The Undertaker" have been terminated. A memorial service will be held in their honor at promptly 4:30PM today… it is 2:00PM… I have the directions to your new home… just… be careful ok? There's no way I can cover for both of you if this scandal is found out." The other bit his lip slightly. Grell threw his arms around the other "thank you" he whispered, kissing the other's cheek and making him flush.

Will gently patted the other's back, tenderly returning the affection. "Just don't make me look bad Sutcliff" he muttered, making the redhead giggle. "Remember, if you need anything you can contact me by pigeon… only Ronald and I will be able to come see you…Undertaker… Take care of Grell and make sure he's always happy and healthy for me, alright?"

The other nodded with a smile, giving Will a gentle hug after Grell was done. "You take care too William… try and loosen up a little" Undertaker grinned as William smiled gently.

The two sat together out on the stone balcony, their hair windswept and the various hanging and potted plants scattering their leaves and the petals from the flowers they bore as the two kissed passionately. Undertaker pulled back with a smirk, playing with the ring on Grell's finger. "How is my princess today?" he asked, gently touching the other's belly.

"Just fine~" Grell responded, nuzzling the other. "Your queen though is still a bit sore from the kicking" He joked, watching the other bend to kiss his tummy. "Is William still coming over later?" Undertaker asked, holding the other gently and getting a nod in response.

Their happily ever after he knew was just beginning.


End file.
